Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 050
・トロン | romaji = Haran no Zenyasai! Sugata o Arawashita Akuma no Dyuerisuto Toron | japanese translated = The Eve of the Storm! He Shows Himself - Demonic Duelist, Tron | episode number = 50 | japanese air date = April 9, 2012 | english air date = February 23, 2013 | japanese opening = Soul Drive | japanese ending = Wild Child | english opening = Take a Chance | english ending = Take a Chance (TYV Block) | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kazunori Takahashi }} "Party Panic", known as "The Eve of the Storm! He Shows Himself - Demonic Duelist, Tron" in the Japanese version, is the fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2012, and in the United States on February 23, 2013. Summary 's invitation.]] At Heartland Academy, a group of three girls discuss the finals of the World Duel Carnival, saying that two of the finalists are from their school. As Yuma runs towards them, one says that one of the finalists must be Reginald, but she wonders who the other one is. The third asks what it is that person always says. Yuma leaps into the air, yelling "kattobingu" and falls next to them. He gets up and runs around, asking if anyone wants his autograph. Tori, Jen and Summer are standing nearby. Summer and Jen say that he's so full of himself for some reason. Bronk is also close and calls Yuma an idiot. Tori grabs Yuma by the ear and drags him away. Flip sees the whole thing and looks around quietly. Later, Yuma sits with this friends and Tori tells him to calm down. He says he did the make the finals though - its alright that he's confident. Yuma shows them the invitation he received to the party for the finalists on the eve of the finals. He says it's in Heartland. Everyone is excited, with Caswell saying that many famous Duelists will gather and Cathy wonders what she should wear. Yuma says it was him that invited, not them. Flip looks in from around the corner, smirking and saying he has a good idea. calls out Vetrix.]] At a hotel, Vetrix walks through a set of double doors, where Quattro and Quinton are waiting. Vetrix glances at Trey, still unconscious after Dueling Yuma. Vetrix begins to walk away and Quattro asks him to wait. He asks Vetrix to give him new powers just like he did for Trey. Vetrix replies that he's disappointed in both of them. Enraged, Quattro runs forward, saying that Trey fought against the original "Number" for Vetrix and ended up like he did. Vetrix says what he wants is results. If he can't rely on them, he'll find someone else - like Shark. That's why Vetrix wanted him to participate in the tournament to begin with, he says. Vetrix walks off and Quattro screams for him to explain himself. 's status is checked.]] Elsewhere, Kite is hooked up to a machine while Orbital 7 types away on a nearby terminal. Lights flash, and when they clear, Kite dresses and begins to get his feet. Orbital informs him that's he's reached his limit - Orbital implies that if he continues to use Photon Transformation to hunt the "Numbers", he will die. From a nearby screen, Mr. Heartland comes into view and says that Kite is surely pushing himself. If he asks if Kite is alright. Orbital begins to tell Heartland about the condition of Kite's body, but Kite cuts him off, saying there is nothing wrong. Heartland says that's good and tells Kite he's counting on him, since the "Numbers" have all gathered in Heartland - the time to act is now. Kite says he's aware of that and reminds Heartland of his promise to heal Hart. Heartland says "of course" and tells him not to worry about that. He tells Kite he'll await him at the party tonight - it wouldn't hurt to scope out those that hold the "Numbers". Heartland cuts the connection and Kite and Orbital proceed to leave. Nearby, Dextra is seen, having heard the conversation. and Tori bickering.]] That night, fireworks are lit off as people gather near Heartland Tower. Yuma and his friends arrive, with Bronk saying that no matter how many times he comes to Heartland, he's always impressed. Tori says it's so beautiful. Cathy pops up behind her, saying that Tori tried hard to dress up. She says that people need nice clothes to look good, just as birds need feathers (Tori's Japanese name of Kotori means "little bird"). Insulted, Tori says that Cathy looks good in her "cat demon cosplay" as well. As they continue to argue, Yuma asks them stop as the Emperor's Key glows and Astral appears. He explains that Heartland was founded by Dr. Faker as a paradise where both adults and children could enjoy themselves and that he allows poor children to live to there to experience happiness. The rest of the world praises it as a paradise. Yuma asks how Astral knows so much about it. Astral explains that the "Numbers" they obtained from Trey were memory pieces with information about this world. Yuma is annoyed, knowing Astral will try to teach him all about it. The group arrives at the main entrance, with Caswell commenting on the red carpet. Tori says she feels like a celebrity and Cathy meows. Two event bouncers in tophats approaches them, saying an invitation is required. Yuma explains that he has one and digs through his pockets for it. He's forgotten it. The bouncers throw him out, with him insisting he's a finalist. One of the bouncers says there's no way a kid like him could be a finalist. Yuma says he's not lying and they tell him to just show the invitation, then. The bouncers leave and Flip appears, saying there's always a ura side to things. He says he has an idea. They enter under the red carpet, crawling. As they do so, a fan yells that she can see the female Duelist, Milky Kulala. Tori bemoans the fact that her dress is getting ruined. They pass directly under a couple that's walking in, who are thrown into the air. The carpet flies up and the whole crowd sees them. The bouncers run in and the group runs towards the entrance, with Tori calling all of them idiots. As they reach the top of the stairs, Flip hides behind a pillar. Flip giggles and muses that Yuma and his friends are only good as tools. A crowd is gathered nearby around a tall man in green robes and a white mask. He realizes it's a finalist and smiles. vouches for Yuma being a finalist.]] Yuma's group reaches the next set of doors, which are also guarded, so they're cornered. Yuma again insists he's a finalist. Nistro arrives, saying he wondered who was causing the commotion. As always, Yuma has made a mess. He asks what the problem is. The bouncer says he came in with no invitation. Nistro says it's fine, despite his looks, Yuma is indeed a finalist. The bouncer starts to argue and Nistro asks if he doesn't believe him. The two back off and leave. Nistro asks if Yuma thinks he's tough, but he's already continued on inside. Many people have gathered and by the staircase at the back of the room is a giant cake, topped with a heart. A band of litterbots provide entertainment. Yuma is amazed by the cake, while Caswell excitedly takes out a pair of binoculars that provide information on Duelists when looked through. He sees some of the finalists, such as Pepe Perez from Latin America (in the dub, Pepe is from Brazil, which is technically a part of Latin America) and the noble knight, Lord Percius. Then there's the Triad of Terror, who have won many tournaments and are known for striking fear in their opponents. .]] Yuma grabs the binoculars, looking for Shark and Kite. He finds Kite and Quinton nearby. The device's scan of Quinton reveals nothing about him, save his age of twenty, whereas the other scans revealed origins and Deck types as well. He remembers meeting Quinton, who told him that his father was still alive in the Astral World. Kite grabs Quinton by the collar. Quinton tells him that's very unlike him and lightly lowers Kite's hands. Kite tells him not to play games and asks why they did what they did to Hart. He calls Quinton a former mentor of his and Quinton asks if he can't forgive him. Kite again asks why - what are they aiming to do. Quinton says they just follow the will of Vetrix. Kite doesn't seem to know who that is and Quinton says that he'll meet him soon. Kite asks if he means in the finals. Quinton places his hands on Kite's shoulders and says that in his current condition, Kite will not be able to win against him or Vetrix. Quinton departs with a worried expression. and Quattro's confrontation.]] Yuma is running around, still looking for Shark, as he had something to ask him. He sees Quattro nearby, signing autographs for a number of female fans and saying that fanservice is his motto. Quattro happens to glance out the window and it's there he sees Shark standing alone outside. His expression hardens and he runs off, pushing his fans out of the way in the process. Quattro catches up to Shark, but says nothing. Shark turns and asks him what's wrong - it was always Quattro that had the talk. Quattro growls and Shark says the time has come and that he will bet everything he has to defeat Quattro. Shark walks away, leaving Quattro behind. approaches Kite.]] On a balcony, Kite is approached by Dextra. She says she thought something was wrong with his current condition. Kite asks what she's talking about and Dextra responds that she heard from the infirmary - his body is failing. Kite responds that eavesdropping isn't a good hobby. Dextra says she knows that Hart's condition is bad and that Kite needs the "Numbers" to help him. Despite that, he's not fit to go the finals. Kite says he has no obligation to follow her orders. He says that Quinton and Vetrix; the ones who kidnapped Hart, will be in the finals. Dextra looks very upset and Kite says he won't ever lose. Elsewhere, Mr. Heartland meets with Dr. Faker. The latter complements him on the fact that the evening is going well. Heartland says the plan is proceeding well and Faker asks if everyone has gathered. Heartland says that one has yet to show up - Vetrix. Heartland asks if Faker is familiar with him, which Faker denies. Heartland says he must go to greet in the finalists. Yuma and his friends sit on the stairs, with Caswell still looking around with his binoculars. He says that he supposes Flip wasn't able to enter. The tall man in green walks by, with Caswell saying that he must be the most powerful amateur Duelist int he world - the vampire of midnight, Count Crazy Fang. Caswell asks for an autograph, which Count Crazy Fang gives - but it's just some scribbles. Count Crazy Fang departs, muttering "ura" (in the dub, he didn't say anything). The litterbot band performs a drumroll as the lights dim and Mr. Heartland enters from the topmost door, projecting a larger hologram of himself and yelling "Heart Burning!" looks right at Astral.]] Heartland asks if everyone is enjoying the party and says that the final matches of the WDC will take place tomorrow. He'll now introduces the twenty-three remaining Duelists who has gathered (there were supposed to be 24 finalists, but Trey had fallen comatose). He begins by saying "first", when the hologram suddenly flickers and dies. Childish laughter is heard and two spotlights activate, illuminating Vetrix, who stands at the bottom entrance. Vetrix walks forward, people in the crowd backing away when they see him. He spots the giant cake, excited. He reaches the stairs just below Heartland and turns to face him. Heartland asks who is and Vetrix introduces himself. Vetrix climbs the last staircase and kneels on the last step and Heartland smiles, kneeling in front of him and asking him what's wrong. Vetrix informs him that he will destroy him and the others. Vetrix runs to the balcony and leans over, saying he really loves cake. He turns to Yuma, calling him "big brother" and asking to meet in the finals. He then turns and stares directly as Astral, able to perceive him. Astral asks if he can see him and Vetrix responds with more laughter. The spotlights dim and the lights return, with Vetrix having vanished. enraged by Vetrix and covered in cake frosting by Flip.]] A man in a tank top and boxer shorts runs into the room, leading the two bouncers from earlier. The man points to Count Crazy Fang, calling him an imposter. Count Crazy Fang is Flip, who attempts to escape. He knocks over Caswell in the process, dropping a fake arm - a glove attached to a stick. Unable to see through the mask properly, he collides with the cake. The real Count Crazy Fang jumps at him, but Flips moves and Count Crazy Fang knocks over the cake, splattering icing all over Mr. Heartland. Yuma and his friends chase after Flip, in turn being chased by the bouncers again. Flip trips over a cart of pizza on one of his stilts. The pizzas hit various people in the face, including one of the bouncers. Amidst the chaos, Mr. Heartland takes off his tophat and mutters "Vetrix". Yuma and his friends run through the forest outside and Yuma stops when he notices Kite standing nearby. Everyone but Tori continues to run. Yuma ask Kite how Hart is doing. Kite says he shouldn't worry about that - he should worry about settling things with him. They both say they intend to go all-out. Kite tells him not to misunderstand. It's not Yuma he desires to defeat with all his strength - it's Astral. Kite turns to leave, sparing a glance at Astral in the process as Yuma smiles. members make a deal with Quinton and Vetrix.]] In a limousine, Vetrix sits playing a handheld game while Quinton conducts a meeting with the three Triad of Terror members. Wolfsbane asks if he wants to hire them, with Quinton confirming that. Wolf responds that they are very expensive. Quinton opens a briefcase, saying he has the initial payment here and will pay the rest once the job is finished. Wolf asks who the target is and Quinton tells him it's a man named Yuma Tsukumo. Vetrix completes a level on his game, giggling as fireworks go off.